


Home

by byungpeaches



Series: Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Tentang apa yang masih belum dirinya ceritakan, juga tentang bagaimana Seungwoo dimata Byungchan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805524
Kudos: 4





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Byungchan di 'Kamu, Aku, di Ujung Dunia' universe.

Sama sekali tidak ada yang _spesial_ dari laki-laki yang tengah memasangkan kemejanya kembali pada tubuh polosnya. Bukan pertama kali Byungchan menerka-nerka tentang bagaimana dirinya yang sudah merasa _tidak ada harapan_ ini seakan dibisikkan kalau _harapan itu masih ada_ , semenjak awal pertemuan mereka.

_Bersama Seungwoo, Byungchan merasa bisa melakukan segalanya._

Permukaan telapak tangan Seungwoo yang sesekali bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulitnya terasa kasar, tetapi tidak mengalahkan rasa hangat yang tersirat. _Benar, karena ia dilihat sebagai manusia yang punya rasa._

_Byungchan mencintai Seungwoo yang melihatnya sebagai manusia._

*

Byungchan mengira laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya itu akan langsung pergi ketika mereka tiba di unitnya dengan susah payah.

_Apa sudah waktunya ia ditinggalkan?_

Rasa ketakutan seolah mengambil alih seluruh tubuh. Byungchan refleks bergerak menjauh ketika Seungwoo semakin mendekat—ada suara yang berteriak _Seungwoo akan menyakitinya_. Byungchan melihat bagaimana kebingungan terlihat dari kedua manik yang menatapnya lekat. Tetapi Seungwoo malah memeluknya, seolah mengatakan untuk _jangan takut_.

Jangan salahkan Byungchan yang jadi besar kepala, mengambil kesempatan, memaksa Seungwoo untuk tinggal lebih lama, _mencium Seungwoo yang tidak ada pertahanan sama sekali._ Byungchan merasa menang ketika yang lebih tua memberi akses tanpa perlu dipaksa, basahnya disambut, _Seungwoo mengambil kuasa akan tubuhnya._

Pakaiannya sudah tanggal, dan kini Seungwoo menatapnya seolah dirinya paling kecil di dunia. Byungchan meminta untuk disentuh, _tentu_ ia mendapatkan keinginannya. Laki-laki itu menyentuh di tempat-tempat yang bisa membuatnya melayang dalam hitungan detik. Byungchan terus disentuh hingga tidak sanggup berkata-kata, hingga bertemu putihnya.

Byungchan dengan susah payah mengumpulkan kesadaran, dirinya ingin _menyenangkan_ Seungwoo juga. Namun, jemarinya yang mencoba menyentuh berakhir digenggam, lalu dikecup sayang. Seungwoo menolak dengan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

“Kamu udah capek.”

Kata Seungwoo, ketika dirinya bertanya _kenapa_. Laki-laki itu lebih memilih membersihkan tiap jengkal tubuhnya dengan air hangat, bahkan menolak ketika ia menyarankan untuk mandi bersama saja. Byungchan tahu kalau Seungwoo juga _butuh_ dirinya, dari tiap pejaman mata dan gigitan di bibir tiap ia _menggoda_ dengan sengaja. Namun, sampai akhir juga laki-laki itu tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Byungchan sudah memakai pakaian bersihnya, ketika Seungwoo keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang ia tawarkan.

“Aku tinggal, ya?”

Byungchan mengangguk, bergumam _'uhm'_ tanpa menatap Seungwoo sama sekali, ia mengira laki-laki itu sudah pergi ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup. Byungchan begitu terkejut ketika dirasakan hangat yang memeluknya dari balik tubuh.

“Besok. Aku akan temuin kamu besok lagi.”

_Byungchan tidak sanggup menahan tangis._

*

Tidak akan ada _esok_ yang Seungwoo janjikan. Bukan karena Seungwoo yang tidak menepati janji, melainkan dirinya lah yang tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Byungchan tahu cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Namun, tidak pernah mengira kalau ia akan melakukannya tanpa dipaksa. Bahkan, saat ini dirinya tengah berlutut di depan sang Ayah yang menatapnya penuh amarah, _kecewa lebih tepatnya_.

“Aku yang salah. Seungwoo—aku mohon jangan lakuin apapun ke dia. Aku akan jadi anak baik, _Ayah_.”

“Kamu tau—kalau perbuatan kamu jelas-jelas _mempermalukan_ orang yang kamu sebut _Ayah_? Jangan buat Ayah kecewa lebih dari ini, karena kamu _Choi_ , Byungchan.”

Byungchan masih berlutut bahkan sampai laki-laki yang ia panggil _Ayah_ itu pergi. _Lucu_ , bagaimana dalam sekejap dunia jadi tidak adil lagi.

_Andaikan memeluk diri sendiri cukup untuk bisa membuatnya baik-baik saja._

*

Dari sekian banyak cara orang memandang, Byungchan paling benci dipandang remeh—lebih-lebih oleh seseorang yang amat dibenci. Seperti bagaimana saat ini ia jelas-jelas diremehkan di depan mata, dengan tatapan mengejek seolah dirinya paling _memuakkan_ di dunia.

“Dimana, _pacar cowok_ lo?”

Senyum miring itu membuatnya mual karena menahan amarah yang semakin menjadi-jadi, terlebih ada Seungwoo yang sedang dibawa-bawa.

“Gue heran kenapa Ayah masih bisa liat muka lo, _padahal_? Ah—bener, lo kesayangannya.”

Byungchan semakin mengepalkan tangan. Karena meskipun sudah hampir pada batasnya, tetapi Byungchan harus bisa _menahan_.

“Bantu gue keluar dari rumah ini.”

Ada wajah kaget, lalu suara tawa yang cukup keras dari laki-laki yang lebih tua, memenuhi ruangan—yang seingat Byungchan kedap suara, juga bebas dari pengawasan.

Mungkin benar, kalau orang yang membenci kita belum tentu adalah musuh. Semua tergantung _kepentingan_ , yang ingin dipertahankan, yang ingin diwujudkan.

“Lo memang nggak tau diri kayak nyokap lo.”

“Jangan bawa-bawa Bunda.”

Karena tidak ada yang paling membenci Byungchan selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya selain laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Ada kalanya hubungan terpaut darah lah yang menjadi sumber dari kebencian itu sendiri. Bahkan, di lain sisi Byungchan menyadari kalau dirinya memang wajar dibenci— _putra yang dari wanita yang dicintai, putra yang selalu diagung-agungkan._

 _Lucunya_ , Byungchan sama sekali tidak butuh itu semua.

“Satu syarat.” Laki-laki yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapannya itu kini berdiri mendekati, dengan sorot mata yang terlampau menusuk. Lalu kedua bahunya dicengkram dengan _menyakitkan_.

“ _Menghilang_ —jangan sampe lo balik lagi ke tempat ini.”

*

 _Ini yang Byungchan inginkan,_ setelah sekian lama menahan diri di tempat yang nyaris membuatnya gila.

Ketika dengan bantuan sang _kakak_ , akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari tempat yang paling tidak dirinya inginkan. Meskipun tidak bohong, kalau masih ada perasaan was-was tentang _apakah ada niat buruk yang terselip?_ Karena meskipun dalam situasi ini, dirinya selalu ingat kata-kata sang Ayah untuk jangan terlalu mudah mempercayai.

_Byungchan sedikit tidak percaya kalau saat ini dirinya sedang mempertaruhkan hidup._

Mobil yang membawanya berhenti di sebuah tempat yang di pinggir kota. Sudah hampir tengah malam ketika ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Sebelum turun, Byungchan diberikan sebuah tas, yang setelah ia periksa berisikan sebuah kertas berisi alamat (atau lebih tepat disebut penunjuk arah), paspor, ponsel baru dan sebuah kartu ATM (yang ternyata PIN-nya juga tertulis di kertas).

_Mungkin setelah ini Byungchan akan sedikit mengubah pikirannya tentang kakak tirinya itu._

Tempat tinggal Seungwoo seharusnya ada di ujung gang setelah satu belokan lagi ke kanan. Byungchan sudah cukup lelah, apalagi dirinya tidak memakai mantel atau jaket yang bisa melindungi diri dari udara dingin.

Sejak beberapa saat lalu Byungchan sudah banjir keringat, karena walau bagaimanapun _sendirian tetap membuatnya takut bukan main_. Perasaan takut akan bahaya, perasaan takut kalau-kalau Seungwoo tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, membuatnya isi perutnya seakan diaduk.

Byungchan menarik nafas panjang, sebelum kembali meneruskan langkah yang sempat terhenti karena kepalanya sudah mulai pusing.

Hanya ada satu bangunan cukup permanen yang ada di ujung jalan, persis yang tertulis di kertas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, menuju ke tempat tersebut dengan penuh antisipasi.

Bahkan deru nafasnya masih terdengar kasar di telinga ketika ia mengetuk pintu dengan agak terlalu keras. _Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka._ Membuat Byungchan sedikit meringis karena pikiran yang _tidak-tidak_ kembali hadir—bahkan ini belum tentu benar tempat tinggal Seungwoo.

Byungchan sudah tidak fokus lagi dengan pintu di depan matanya, buku-buku jemarinya sudah perih karena mengetuk terlalu sering. Isakan hampir keluar kalau saja pintu tersebut tidak tiba-tiba dibuka, menampakkan sosok tempatnya _pulang_ —memandang dengan kaget, tidak percaya? Byungchan juga tidak tahu.

“Boleh masuk?”

Pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat, sebelum akhirnya ia dibawa masuk. Bahkan setelah masuk pun Seungwoo masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang masih belum bisa ia simpulkan apa maksudnya.

“Nggak mau peluk—”

Byungchan hanya bermaksud bergurau, namun ia langsung dibawa ke dalam pelukan erat. _Byungchan juga rindu_ , ketika wajahnya dibelai penuh sayang, diberi kecupan kecil di sudut bibir, lalu perlahan jadi ciuman yang membuatnya lupa akan ketakutan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya.

_Mungkin, ini rasanya pulang?_

*

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
